


Sleepy Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [35]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A moment of sweet pleasure in the morning.





	Sleepy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss)_

Saga wakes up slowly, eyelashes flickering. Aiolos is a warm weight against him, and it’s strange. Usually Aiolos wakes up first. He turns his head, looking down at that crown of chestnut curls, and smiles, a devious idea taking root. They’re both still naked, skin covered in the marks of well-enjoyed sex from last night, and Saga knows Aiolos won’t mind, they’ve talked about things like morning sex before.

Saga shifts, Aiolos muttering sleepy nonsense and rolling off of him. Saga cuddles up to his back, stroking his hip and suckling another dark mark into the skin of his shoulder. Shifting his hand, he strokes Aiolos’s cock as it begins to harden. Aiolos makes a tiny noise of sleepy arousal, dark green eyes flickering open, and Saga kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Good morning, Aiolos,” he says softly, enjoying the way the Sagittarius looks, sleepy and soft and vulnerable.

“Mm, morning,” Aiolos covers a yawn, rolling his hips back against Saga’s. He smiles, still sleepy-sweet. Saga leans forward and kisses him properly, tender and chaste. He pulls back, and Aiolos keeps him close with a hand in his long golden waves. “I love you,” he whispers gently, and Saga smiles when he’s pulled back down for a proper kiss, mouths hot and hungry against each other.

Aiolos is beautiful when he comes, back arched like his bow as Saga steadily strokes him through his orgasm, biting possessively at his collarbone. When Aiolos tips Saga over he goes willingly, and swears breathlessly at the ceiling when Aiolos shoves the covers down and uses his mouth on Saga. It doesn’t take long before Saga’s coming too, with a strangled cry. Aiolos props himself up on Saga’s chest, grinning up at him smugly.

“Okay now we really have to change the sheets,” Saga mutters, and Aiolos laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
